Heart Of Ice: Sawyer's Immortality
by Fablesworn
Summary: After hunting a group of werewolves goes terribly wrong, Sawyer returns as a young but immortal werewolf. While learning of being a werewolf, Sawyer tries to get closer to Mina…but finds that she’s playing hard to get.
1. Preface

**Heart of Ice**: _**Sawyer's Immortality**_

Fablesworn

**Summary**: After hunting a group of werewolves goes terribly wrong, Sawyer returns as a young but immortal werewolf. While learning of being a werewolf, Sawyer tries to get closer to Mina…but finds that she's playing hard to get.

**Setting**: Right after the movie, say about a couple months.

**Genre: **Adventure/Suspense

**Author's Notes: **I've been working on this story for over a month now, and it's getting closer and closer to getting finished. I'll probably update a chapter either every couple of days, or at least once a week. I'd greatly appreciate any reviews that anyone sends my way, and comments are also very nice. Thanks to any and all who read this-hope they enjoy!

**Preface**:

His breath could be seen in the cold night air. His hands clenched tightly on his most prized possession-the Winchester. Growls and angry voices could be heard somewhere in front of him. The familiar sense of fear combined with an eagerness for the battle to begin engulfed him-making him tremble hard as he hid behind a large boulder underneath the moonlight.

The moon itself shown high above him. It was so bright; it reminded him strongly of the sun, shining on its weakest day. He knew that that did not matter, however. Nor did the thousands upon thousands of stars that shown in the black night sky above, around the full moon. All that mattered was that he slay these monsters before more innocent people were hurt-or worse, killed. More children. His breath quickened in anger at remembering the hundreds of bodies that he and the league had stumbled across on one of their 'adventures'. All of them had been horrified at the scene, and Mina had noticed immediately what had done it…werewolves.

The same werewolves that Skinner had tracked and had reported back to him a week later, finding himself sitting here waiting for the moment of opportunity, the moment in which he could strike at them all and destroy them without even raising the alarm for the others. The same werewolves that were all arguing about what they should or shouldn't do next. The same werewolves that looked as though they could eat him for breakfast, lunch, and supper. Sawyer didn't think he could find anything funny at a time like this, but he was proven wrong. He knew that it wasn't the humor he was seeing, that he knew there was every chance of him being discovered, and then taken by these monsters…and therein lied the reason for him grinning like an idiot into the woods as he leaned against the boulder, loading the Winchester.

If he didn't survive, or if he was taken as a prisoner-then the others would not come for him. At least, that was what he told them to do. If he didn't survive, then so be it. That was the price he would pay, in avenging the murders of innocents. He would pay for it gladly, if it took down the others surrounding him as well. He knew that they probably wouldn't respect his wishes, but would most likely give him time to kill a few-and if he got in trouble-wait a bit before getting him out of it again. He knew that he wouldn't be angry at them for doing so either, just disappointed that he failed in yet another mission, was made to look even more weak in needing assistance in getting rescued. Frowning, he scowled out his irritation as he listened to the arguing going on by the large fire that the monster had built.

It sounded as though they were quickly reaching a decision. Which meant he didn't have a whole lot of time before the battle would begin. He felt his pulse go rapidly, his heart beat faster. He knew that this would be a battle unlike any other, that there would probably even be pain when fighting. He hoped that he wouldn't die. He really wanted to become stronger, to be better right alongside the league. Gripping the Winchester tightly, once more, he quickly stole a look towards the group that was spread out among the fire-and found himself staring into the eyes of a very hungry werewolf.

* * *


	2. Chapter One: Hunter or Hunted

**Heart of Ice**: _**Sawyer's Immortality**_

Fablesworn

**Summary**: After hunting a group of werewolves goes terribly wrong, Sawyer returns as a young but immortal werewolf. While learning of being a werewolf, Sawyer tries to get closer to Mina…but finds that she's playing hard to get.

**Setting**: Right after the movie, say about a couple months.

**Genre: **Adventure/Suspense

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those that reviewed! I greatly appreciate it, and here's something for the wait to those that have been reading the story...a rather long chapter two (which technically is chapter one, since the other was just a preface). Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One****: **Hunter and Hunted

It wasn't as though he weren't expecting it, but seeing a werewolf in your face like that would give cause for one to react in an extreme manner…even violently, Sawyer thought to himself as he scrambled backwards in the hopes of getting away quickly. Things were _definitely _not going as planned. Snatching up his fallen Winchester, the young American quickly fired off a few shots, and was surprised when he actually hit the monster that was coming towards him. Unfortunately, the monster let out an unearthly howl that caused a dead silence. Sawyer got to his feet, his back against a tree, and managed to shoot the monster a few more times, before finally making it fall and hit the ground. Apparently, the silver bullets did work-but even if they did; he was rapidly running out of them. Two more werewolves appeared, making Sawyer very uneasy. He didn't think of this, didn't plan this on happening. Why the hell did things always have to go this way? Growling low under his breath, he snatched his two small pistols out, and began using the rest of his silver bullets. He had loaded all the silver bullets he could get his hands on into the guns, and was amazed at the effect they seemed to have on the werewolves. He slayed three before he finally ran out. It was at that point that he started to panic, not having any other ideas on what to do. He snatched up a large tree branch that was laying near them, and heard the werewolves laugh. _Real smart, Sawyer. Like they're going to be scared of a TREE BRANCH. _He shouted at himself. But it was the only weapon he had.

He swished the branch a few times when a couple of them came up towards him. He surprised himself in taking out at least a handful, hitting some across the face and others in the chest. He wasn't sure, but he thought he took out about six…maybe five. Grimacing at his pathetic weapon, he was about to swing again-when it broke cleanly in half. Surprised, he tried to find something else for a weapon-only to find himself surrounded by a dozen werewolves or more. _This is very bad. Very, very bad. A little help would be nice right about now. _But no help came. Swallowing, he tried hard not to show his fear…and succeeded in only getting angry. The wolves howled, and suddenly he was grabbed by both arms, and found himself being dragged forward. Cursing loudly, he tried to struggle, but to no avail. He found himself tied up with thick cords of rope, and then hauled off next to the fire. A few moments later, there were quite a few men, though a couple werewolves remained exactly the way they were before-probably to remain as guard in case he managed to get free somehow, he thought. Which didn't help him any. He watched warily as one of them-one of the 'humans'- came up to him, a grin on his face.

"And what have we here?" The man said in a smooth, velvety voice. Sawyer hated people who talked like that, as though they thought that they were the best people in the world. He struggled a little, and was rewarded with a hard kick to his chest. Gasping, he tried to get a breath of air as the man who'd spoken came forward. "A young human, bent on getting himself killed? That's not a very good idea, is it boys? Do you think he would rather have some fun instead of dying so quickly?" He called out, and was met with a roar of approval. The man bent down, his face right in front of Sawyer's. Sawyer glared in hatred at the stranger, feeling bitter and angry that he'd gotten himself caught.

"I can let you go, boy. You have to give me something in return, however, for your freedom."

"Like you'd keep your word." Sawyer snarled, itching for a weapon. He wanted, more than anything, to kill him. To kill all of them. He hated being held helpless, hated it more than anything. He would rather have been killed outright, than to have to be caught in this…prison.

The man raised his eyebrows, then said softly,

"You don't know me, boy, but I can see your point. Others would not keep their word that is true. But we…we abide by our word. Our word is all that we have left, in this hateful world. We keep it, we honor it. If I say I will let you go, then it means that I would let you go."

"To my grave, maybe." Sawyer growled, still struggling against the ropes. The wolf that had kicked him a bit ago raised his foot to do so again, but the man stared at him. The foot was lowered, but not without a growl.

"He should be taught some respect!" The wolf snapped.

"He does not trust us!" The man shouted back. "And what reason have we given him for doing so?" There was a muttered rumble throughout the small crowd, and Sawyer couldn't help feeling a bit confused. What kind of werewolves were these, anyway?

"I will not kill you." The man said, turning back to Sawyer, the smile back on his face. "I will not hurt you. I only wish to have a bit of information…a bit of talk with someone who lives in the world."

"Like I'd tell you anything?" Sawyer demanded, giving up on struggling in the ropes. "And who says I'd know what you'd ask, anyway?"

"You have a point." The man admitted, and Sawyer knew that he was trying hard to keep his temper in check. Sawyer wondered if he were the leader of the group. "But I think you might know the answer."

"Ask your question." Sawyer said, staring at him.

"How did you find us?" The man asked, a frown crossing over his face. "We have scouts everywhere."

"A friend." Sawyer answered through gritted teeth. "He's invisible."

"Ah!" The man smiled. "Of course. The invisible man." He frowned. "I thought that he was dead."

"He is. But his process wasn't." Sawyer repeated what Skinner had once told him long ago. The man's smile came back.

"Of course. No wonder my scouts did not see anything." He chuckled, as though amused. Sawyer felt a frown crossing his face, wondering where he was going with this.

"And what power do you have, to be able to cross without being seen?" He asked, politely.

"I…" Sawyer hesitated, hating to admit that he didn't have any power. "Don't."

"Beg pardon?" The man asked, as though he were deaf and hadn't heard him. Gritting his teeth, Sawyer forced the words out.

"I…don't…have a…power."

"I see!" The man said, smiling at him. "Amazing, really, since you evaded my friends here."

"What?" Sawyer asked, confused.

"There were a few of my men stationed around the area. You were quite good in catching us by surprise, I can assure you. The only problem you had, I suspect, is that you did not expect one of us going to the woods for a break." He mused. Sawyer forgot his anger, and tried to think what the man was talking about. It made no sense…

"What are you going to do with me?" Sawyer asked, staring up at the man. The man smiled.

"Ah, yes. I did tell you that you could be free, once you had answered my questions, did I not?"

"You did." Sawyer answered, knowing that it wasn't true.

"And here we are." The man suddenly had a wicked looking dagger in his hands, and Sawyer stared at him. "Your freedom."

"I thought you weren't going to kill me!" He protested, trying to move backwards, but couldn't. The man scowled.

"Of course I am not going to kill you! You are tied up, you need something to cut those ropes, else it would be difficult to get free, now won't it?" He demanded.

Sawyer stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. A second later, however, and his ropes were cut free. The man leaned back.

"Now you are free. Our bargain is finished."

"Who are you?" Sawyer demanded, getting to his feet. His wrists hurt from the tightness of the rope, and his chest was killing him from being struck by a werewolf's foot. He wouldn't be surprised if he found bruises later on. "What is it you are doing here? And why did you kill all those people?"

"What people?" The man looked honestly surprised.

"The people in the woods, about a hundred miles back." Sawyer said, waving his hand towards where he'd come from.

"We had nothing to do with that." The man answered, looking put out. "Who told you it was us?"

"A friend." Sawyer said. "A vampire."

At this, there was a collective hiss.

"You are friends with a vampire?" The man asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes." Sawyer crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at the man. The man stared back, a sudden silence lingering in the air.

"I think…" The man mused. "That I may have to break my word. I can't have you going back to your vampire friend. He might come and kill us all, if that were the case."

"Who said it was a he?" Sawyer returned. "And I thought your honor, your word, was all that you had left." He mocked. Two of them suddenly grabbed hold of both his arms, and he winced in pain. He tried to get free, but found that it was more difficult in moving between these two men, than in getting free from the ropes.

"Sometimes we make exceptions." The man said with a smile. "I think we shall just keep you here, as a guest."

"Guest. Yea. Right." Sawyer mocked. The man finally lost his smile, and he came close to Sawyer's face, a tight anger in his eyes.

"You may want to be careful, young American. Though I can stop the others from hurting you, I may not be able to stop myself." He paused.

Sawyer felt his gut twist at the man's words, and knew that he was in a very bad situation. His friends weren't coming for him. His weapons were gone, and so were all the bullets. He had no knives on him, and whose to say those would've worked anyway? He was helpless. And they knew it.

It was all he could do not to start screaming…to start struggling, fighting with everything he had. He knew full well that these monsters killed those people. And they knew that he knew. And there was no escaping, especially not know that they knew he had a vampire and an invisible man for friends. He felt that he knew what was coming…and wished that he had never come here, because of his stupid feelings. If he got out of this, then he swore to himself that just because the others would always be better than him, he would never, _ever, _let his feelings get in the way of things again. And as he swore this to himself, he felt the familiar terror of being helpless rising up inside him, engulfing him, making him want to tremble in fear and run and hide until it was all over.

Instead, he stared into the stranger's eyes that were in front of his, showing no fear…feeling only hate and anger. The stranger stared back at him, his own expressions mixed from what Sawyer could tell. Finally, without any words or threats…he smiled.

And Sawyer's whole world felt as though it were crumbled into pieces…and that those pieces would not be put back together for a long time.


End file.
